Presente de Natal
by Sakura Lucy Li
Summary: Em uma fria noite de Natal dois demônios tem que lidar com sentimentos que não conseguem mais esconder.Seus medos e inseguranças os guiarão por essa noite que pude mudar completamente suas vidas. COMPLETO.


**Presente de Natal**

Era uma noite fria, provavelmente começaria a nevar, o que nessa época do ano é normal do Japão. Mas, mesmo assim muitas pessoas estavam na rua, rindo, conversando, visitando os amigos. Afinal, aquela não era uma simples noite de inverno.Era véspera de Natal.

        Contrastando com os rostos felizes dos transeuntes um rapaz, todo vestido de negro,que com sua cara de poucos amigos assustava as poucas pessoas que percebiam sua passagem. Mas, se alguém conseguisse olhar no fundo dos seus olhos cor de fogo, veria o quanto ele estava confuso, e por que não, assustado.

_Afinal de contas, o que eu estou fazendo no Ningenkai? Ainda mais num dia dessas festas estúpidas! Tenho que ficar agüentando esse monte de ningens...pelo menos perto do templo estava mais calmo...._

Sim, há poucos minutos ele estivera no templo de Genkai, onde oculto pelas sombras, ficou observando a deusa do gelo, Yukina. Sua irmã gêmea, e que nunca saberá disso se depender dele.

Hiei tentava convencer a si mesmo que voltava mais uma vez ao ningenkai apenas para ver a irmã, era impossível ignorar a decepção que sentira quando percebeu que apenas Yukina e Genkai se encontravam no templo. Porém,mais difícil de ignorar era o lugar para onde seus pés o levaram enquanto estava perdido em pensamaentos, e só agora percebia. A casa Dele.

Hiei virou para o outro lado e tentou se afastar. Apenas alguns passos e ele parou.não podia fazer isso. Não queria fazer isso. Na verdade sua vontade era entra na casa, ver Kurama, falar com ele. _FALAR O QUÊ BAKA? Hoje é dia de festa, ele deve estar se divertido com a mãe humana! Isso é ridículo!_

Sem ter coragem para entrar na casa nem para ir embora , ficou parado no meio da rua. Como poderia encará-lo? Não sabia o que falar, nem teria coragem para contar o que estava acontecendo. E afinal, O QUÊ ESTAVA ACONTECENDO?Ele não sabia. Mas cada movimento daquela raposa o fascinava. Cada olhar, cada palavra dirigida a ele o faziam tremer. Quando estava com ele, parecia que a simples presença daquele youko fazia o resto do mundo deixar de existir.Sempre fora assim. Não conseguira nem se irritar com o fato que foi a intervenção dele que fez com que ao invés de dominar o mundo ele tivesse que agüentar as leis e ordens estúpidas do Reikai. Mas ultimamente não conseguia parar de pensar em Kurama, e cada vez ficava mais difícil ocultar isso. Por isso Hiei o evitava, mesmo com todo seu ser clamando pela raposa. E então, novamente,desejando fazer exatamente o contrário, Hiei fugiu pelas trevas da noite.

Kurama estava feliz por ser Natal, e dava demonstração disso com seus freqüentes sorrisos. Mas Shiori sabia que isso não duraria muito.Dito e feito, em pouco tempo ele ficou em silencio, completamente alheio a tudo em sua volta, como se estivesse sentindo falta de alguma coisa. Isso preocupava Shiori.

        - Shuichi, algum problema?- Ela perguntou sem esperanças de obter uma resposta.

        - Não mãe, nenhum. Eu só estava distraído, pensando.... – Depois disso ele agiu quase normalmente até o fim da ceia, mas era perceptível que algo o abatia.

        _Meu Deus! Ela está preocupada comigo!Acha que estou assim por causa de doença, ou algo do tipo. Se ao menos soubesse qual era o problema...._

O que ele não podia imaginar é que sua mãe sabia. Mas era mais fácil acreditar numa doença do que na verdade.Afinal ela não via a paixão que o filho provocava em todas as garotas da escola? Como poderia estar sofrendo por não ser correspondido?

        Depois da ceia Shuichi se levantou e se dirigiu á porta.

        - Já volto mãe.

        - Mas, meu filho, vai começar a nevar!

        Ele não escutou, já tinha saído.Quase rolou escada abaixo de tão distraído que estava.

        _Como isso pode estar acontecendo comigo? Não  consigo parar de pensar Nele.... olhar sua boca, seus cabelos, seu jeito mal humorado....Ele parecia tão frágil! Sentia vontade de o proteger entre seus braços...._

        Há essa hora Kurama já estava no meio de um bosque, provavelmente do outro lado da cidade. Seu instinto de youko sempre o levava para lugares isolados quando queria pensar ou ficar sozinho.

        _Como se o meu problema não fosse exatamente estar sozinho!_

        E uma avalanche de imagens e emoções invadiu sua mente.Todos os momentos que passara com Hiei, todas as lutas e o medo.Medo que sentia quando o koorime se feria ou desaparecia por algum tempo.Entrava em pânico só de pensar que podia nunca mais vê-lo... precisava estar perto dele, ou se sentia morto. E sabia que se confessasse o que sentia seria rejeitado, e nunca veria o demônio de fogo outra vez.

        Hiei costumava visitar Kurama, ele entrava pela janela e sempre escutava com atenção tudo que a raposa dizia, mesmo que fosse apenar uma bobagem sobre ningens.Ele começara a fazer isso na época do roubo dos tesouros do reikai,para acertas os planos e decidir quem ficaria com o que, pois nem mesmo Kurama era capaz de achá-lo, até que o koorime resolvesse aparecer. Mesmo depois da derrota para Yusuke, ele continuou fazendo isso quase todas as noites.

        Mas já fazia 3 semanas que Hiei não aparecia, e Kurama estava preocupado. Só existiam duas coisas que explicariam esse sumiço. Ou ele estava tão ferido (não conseguia nem pensar que ele poderia estar morto) que não consegui vir, ou tinha percebido o que se passava com o youko e o rejeitava por causa disso. Alternativas nada animadoras.

        Um bip insistente vindo do relógio o tirou desses pensamentos, e ele finalmente percebeu o vento cada vez mais gelado. Já era uma da manhã.

        - Bem que minha mãe disse que ia nevar, devia ter trazido um casaco.- Depois de olhar o relógio ele se decidiu. – É tarde... melhor eu voltar para casa ou ela se preocupará comigo ainda mais.

        _Amanhã eu vou até Koenma. Ele deve ter como descobrir onde Hiei está. E então eu vou atrás dele, nem que tenha que ir atrás dele até o fim do mundo! Ou, mais provavelmente, do inferno!_

E com essa resolução, Kurama corria para casa, planejando cada etapa da busca que faria. Embora ele não percebesse, as ruas não estavam mais cheias de gente, todos estavam em suas casas se protegendo do frio.

        Agora faltava pouco, apenas atravessar um parque e andar mais 3 quadras.... Com um salto Kurama estava atravessando o longo lago do parque. Quando estava quase terminando foi atingido por um vulto negro que ia na direção oposta e que acabou caindo por cima dele nas rasas águas geladas.Quando os olhos deles se fitaram, o vulto saltou. Não fosse pela distração deste e pela agilidade de kurama, Hiei teria fugido. Kurama não entendia o porque dessa fuga, mas agora que encontrara Hiei, não o deixaria escapar tão facilmente.Precisava de uma explicação, e na ânsia de obtê-la, nem percebia que estava quase congelando.

        - KURAMA, ME SOLTA!- reclamava Hiei, com uma inconfundível nota de pânico.

        - NÃO! POR QUE VOCÊ ME EVITA? O QUE EU FIZ DE ERRADO?! NÃO VOU SOLTAR VOCÊ ENQUANTO NÃO EXPLICAR ISSO – Todas as tentativas de manter o controle foram em vão a partir do momento que abrira a boca. Gritara, com a pessoa que mais adorava. E ao ver o quanto o koorime tentava escapar dele feria ainda mais seu coração.ele não agüentava mais, tremia por tentar conter as lágrimas e pelo frio.quando finalmente Hiei olhou de novo para a raposa, se assustou.

        _Ele está chorando? Por que? _Não conseguia evitar sentir uma tristeza ao ver aquelas lágrimas._ Ele está chorando porque eu estou ignorando ele? Mas Por que?_

        Sem nem saber o que estava fazendo, Hiei se aproximou. Não podia agüentar ser o responsável a trazer tanta tristeza a aquele ser tão ....lindo. Enxugou uma lágrima que escoria por aquele lindo rosto, ato ao qual se seguiu um olhar soluçante de Kurama.

        - Hiei....

Finalmente percebendo o que fazia, recuou assustado. Mas não pôde se afastar muito, pois kurama se jogou em seus braços e o abraçou firme.

_É tão bom estar perto dele!Não vou conseguir viver sem estar perto dele!eu tenho que ...._

- Kurama....-_ O que é isso? Por que me sinto tão bem perto dele? Ele tem um perfume tão bom... rosas.....quero ficar aqui para sempre...não quero me afastar dele. O que é isso que estou sentindo? Por que meu coração bate mais forte quando ele me toca?.mas...isso está certo?_ Ele o empurrou_.Por que isso está acontecendo?_ Virou-se de costas e tentou se afastar,mas foi impedido por um toque da raposa.

- Hiei, por favor- entre lágrimas e soluços Kurama implorava- não me deixe sozinho! Eu preciso de você! Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você o tempo todo. A única coisa que me faz agüentar fingir o dia todo para preservar minha identidade por que sei que à noite vou poder estar perto de você! Por que me evita? Eu não posso viver sem te ver, apenas a sua presença me dá forças para respirar! Por favor não me deixe sozinho! Hiei, EU TE AMO!

_Eu falei....não sei o que farei se ele for embora!Agora tudo está perdido!_

Mas Hiei não foi embora. Ele se voltou e ficou olhando a raposa.

_O que ele está dizendo? Ninguém nuca me amou antes... ele é tão lindo! Mas nós dois somos homens...._ Não podia acreditar nisso. _Como era possível?kurama queria que ele ficasse ali, e era tão bom estar junto dele!_

Mas realmente não sabia o que fazer nem dizer....não conseguia nem se mexer.

        Ao ver que hiei não fugira, kurama viu um raio de esperança em sua vida. Aproximou-se, sendo seguido por aqueles olhos de rubi. Chegou bem perto e Hiei olhou para seu rosto, bem mais alto. Não havia ódio ou repulsa naqueles olhos, apenas surpresa e dúvida.Ao perceber isso, kurama criou coragem, quase colou seu rosto no de hiei e o beijou. Foi apenas um toque de lábios, mas foi o suficiente para que hiei se entregasse ao prazer daquele toque.Se  kurama não tivesse envolvido o koorime com seus braços, com certeza ele teria caído.A felicidade era tão grande por ter seu amor nos braços que ele resolveu aprofundar o beijo. Invadiu lentamente aquela boca, e começou a suavemente a acariciar aquela língua com a sua. Se no começo Hiei tinha se contentado em sentir, agora ele também invadiu a boca de Kurama. Ele agia com timidez mas Kurama estava deliciado com o gesto. Foi um beijo longo e apaixonado, e quando perceberam, já estavam deitados no chão. O beijo só acabou quando já estavam sem fôlego. Kurama apoiou sua cabeça no peito de Hiei, que se distraiu  acariciando uma mecha daqueles cabelos ruivos.

        - Hiei, fica aqui comigo? – Ele perguntou, olhando nos olhos do koorime.

O demônio não era muito bom em se expressar, mas olhou com tanto amor  quando ele apenas murmurou, tentando responder.

        - Kurama ... eu  – Não conseguindo mais falar, apenas abraçou a raposa, e esse gesto valeu mais do que mil palavras.O youko retribuiu o gesto, e os dois continuaram abraçados olhando para o lago.

        Começou a nevar, mas Kurama não precisava mais se preocupar com o frio. Seu presente de natal aqueceria para sempre seu corpo e seu coração.

Sakura Lucy Li

Fevereiro/03

 Nossa, eu demorei para postar isso... Espero que vcs gostem! É a Primeira fic curta que eu consigo terminar... Assim como a primeira yaoi... Eu deveria escrever mais fics curtos...mas eu gosto de sagas loooooongas!

  Agora eu vou fazer um pedido para vcs: Me mandem rewiews contando a opinião de vocês! Afinal eu não vou me esforçar para escrever e postar rápido se ninguém ler o que eu escrevo...


End file.
